Easter Special: To Want
by TrueHeroOfTime
Summary: She wants him. She's wanted him for so long. What stands in her way is the fact that nobody even knows that's she's a girl. It's Easter, and Near has finally decided to change that and get what she wants. Female!NearxMello.


**((PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE. I have recently heard that FF is trying to get rid of all the MA stories, blah, blah, blah. So, I'm afraid to say, but I really hate to cut this story short of the sexually content. If you are interested in reading it, my AFF url is on my profile. Sorry for the nuisances))**

**A/N: **It's not really much of an Easter special. I just decided to add that in there because it is Easter and because it made things more interesting.

**Warning and disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story and a barely working hair straightener. If I have in an anyway made you believe that I do own DN, take it up with my lawyer.

**To Want**

It's a secret she's kept for a while now.

She lives everyday of her life like the last. Her name is Near, and to everyone else, she's just the boy who happens to have the top grades. She's a lot more special than that, but jealousy seems contagious and it doesn't take long for a lot of people to despise her. She can ignore that; it's quite easy, because every time they think they've caught on, and they know her, they're wrong.

She's a girl, obviously-or maybe not-but they either can't see it, or downright refuse to. She doesn't mind. The simple fact that they cannot see it just goes to show that their more stupid then she once thought.

To her, she doesn't act like a boy, but, perhaps in the way she dresses, she doesn't act like a girl either. She's quiet and polite and soft and gently, but sometimes she can be cunning and charming and maybe even a little bitchy. She doesn't hide that; its true and she won't deny it.

Perhaps it's a thing she picked up from her Aunt when she lived in Paris, but she certainly hopes not. Near's already decided she wants nothing from that woman.

The holidays have come by. It's only been a couple of days, but without school, she's already bored. Near finds herself lying on her bed most of the time, much like she is now. Staring up at the fan and wondering what day it is. She finds it ironic that it's hard for her to keep track of the date when there is no school.

There is nothing on her mind except the fact that she should probably get up and lock the door, because it would just be plain weird and annoying if someone suddenly walked in, only to find a girl they once thought is a boy laying on her bed in nothing but her underwear. They're green with white spots; her favourite. Something she finds funny for some reason.

The thought of dinner crosses her mind, but that would mean getting up and getting dressed, and then having to deal with all the noise and a certain blonds' heated glare. Near decides life's to short for that, so she lays there, her arms thrown over her exposed stomach as goose bumps rise over her skin from the cold.

It's odd, because no more than ten minutes ago had she been nice and steamy and warm from her shower, but never really bothered to get dressed, and the cold had crept in fast. She half realises that she could always pull the blanket over her, but that would mean she would yet again have to move, and she's not even sure she can manage that.

It's already getting dark. By the time the stars are sparkling in the sky, the door is locked and she's pulled one of her baggy shirts over her small frame. She listens to all the ruckus outside of her door and crawls into bed. It's quite early. Only eight thirty, but it's been a long day since she's had to go into town and she feels sleep tug at her when she closes her eyes.

Yet again, another dreamless night.

When she wakes up, it only just crosses her mind that it is a Saturday. Today is once again cold, but it isn't really surprising considering it has been raining for the last week.

For a second, she lays there, trying to think of what it is she could do today, when a thought enters her mind that takes her of guard.

She suddenly realises that tomorrow is Easter Sunday.

She's not upset at herself for forgetting. Most people choose to see Easter as a holiday for receiving chocolates and what not. Near knows that tomorrow is supposed to be the anniversary of the resurrection on Jesus Christ. She laughs at the fact that Good Friday had totally slipped her mind. If she could recall correctly, she had eaten chicken nuggets yesterday; she chuckles at that thought. She whispers out a quiet and sarcastic 'sorry' as she slips out of bed.

Religion bores her.

She tucks her shirt back under her pillow for tonight and walks to the closet. It's only small, considering she doesn't really have a variety of clothing. Near pulls out a set of pyjamas and slips them on. After she has washed her face and put on a pair of socks, she settles on the floor of her room with one leg tucked under her. It's only six in the morning, and, since it's the holidays, nobody will be up until seven thirty at least.

So she sits there. Building blocks and towers and rows of domino and half wonders if this sort of behaviour would be acceptable to the other children if they knew she is a girl. It wouldn't really surprise her.

None the less, she enjoys herself as she plays. Many may think it's just to draw attention to herself, or to make herself look stupid, but she knows that it's because she loves to play and that's all that matters. She doesn't care about other people's opinion. They're not important.

When the first sound of a door opening, followed by many others, catches her attention, she picks up a random puzzle and decides to join them for breakfast.

When she arrives at the dinning room, she sits herself at a vacant table in a corner. Nobody will join her, which is good, because then it minimises the chances of an irritating headache. For breakfast, she decides to have four pieces of toast with crunchy peanut butter, and a croissant wit ham and cheese. Her breakfast changes everyday, depending on the variety.

When he walks in with Matt, Near's eyes immediately dart to him. He's dressed much like he is everyday. Dark blue jeans, black shirt, hair out. Near ponders slightly what he would look like in leather, but decides to push that sort of thing away and save it for later, when she is alone. She doesn't deny herself the fact that she's slightly attracted to him. He's seventeen and gorgeous and she is a typical girl after all.

Even if other people don't see it.

They take a table closer to the kitchen, far away from her. She can still see then sitting there; Matt, with his hands on a videogame magazine and Mello munching away at French toast and corn flakes. By the time he is finished, Near isn't even half way through her quick meal. For a second, his eyes dart around the room, but she has already slipped out of the doorway before he can spot her.

Most of the time, you can find her out by the lake, sitting under the tree in the grass. Today though, it's just a little to cold and she opts for the library instead. As she ascents the stairs to the abandon room, her mind goes back to the blond encased in all that ivory leather, and she groans softly. Just that thought alone is enough to stir something strange inside of her.

She's fifteen and super smart, so she's not naïve to the thought that, at this age, every girl starts to think about those sorts of things. She doesn't feel repulsed in the fact that she's touched herself. Late at night, when she knows that everyone is asleep, there have been many times when her thoughts have just gone too far and she peels of all her clothes, only to find that she is soaking wet and totally aroused.

And it is always thanks to the thoughts of him.

As Near passes one of the tables, she sets the puzzle down and hides herself away in the far back where she knows no one will find her. The library is a place she knows no body ever really goes, so she's safe here.

When she sits back on the ground with her back leaning against the shelf, and groans again and undoes one button on her top. Her thoughts flicker to him. Him everywhere, touching her everywhere. She imagines him leaning over her, holding her down with his strong body as he kisses down her body, nipping and sucking and biting. His fingers tease slowly across her inner thigh, centimetres from where she would really like those fingers to be. He takes his time, taking in the sight of her naked body before him, small, but full and curvy. He reaches up and takes her hand, begging her with silent words to touch him. She trails her hand to his belt, her fingers sliding across the leather and her breath hitches as he finds her center, rubbing her teasingly. A moan escapes her when he caresses her clitoris with his index finger, before sliding down and burying that finger all the way up to the knuckle inside of her. By this time, she is crying out unbelievably loud.

Near feels the wetness in her panties and snaps her eyes open. Perhaps the library isn't the best place to feed her desire. She stands up, makes herself suitable, grabs her puzzle on the way out and goes to make her way back to her room. As they pass in the hallway, Mello gives her a glare that makes her shake with desire.

An hour later, her hair is damp from the shower, and she is once again lying on her bed, only this time, she is naked. She sneezes, but doesn't move, only sighs at the fact that she remembered to lock the door on her way in.

No sound comes from the hallway outside of her door. Near wishes that Mello would come after her and knock on her door. She would ask who it is, and when he identified himself, she would get up straight from her bed, passed her closet and her clothes, and open the door to show him everything.

Near wonders what his reaction would be.

Would he take her like she always finds herself imagining? Would she stare at her with a surprised look and then grab her, slamming the door behind him as he forced her on her back on the bed? Would he ravish her until she is begging for him to fuck her already?

Or would he reject her even more?

Near had a feeling that the answer is a yes. But she still had her thoughts and imagination, and it made her laugh at how crazy it could get sometimes. She didn't know how she did it, but it is all thanks to him and how gorgeous he is.

So Near laid there for most of the rest of the day. By dinner time, she had settled back in her clothes and is sitting alone once again, eating some chicken and mashed potato with carrots and peas.

His table is much closer this time. He is sitting with his friend, two tables away from her. He would shoot her looks sometimes, which made her have to squeeze her thighs together to calm herself down. How could boy have such an affect on her?

When dinner is over, she takes her action figure and her book, and sits under the light of a lamp in the sitting room for three hours until she deems it late enough for her to retire.

That night, she dreams.

At five forty six in the morning, Near awakes groaning and whimpering Mello's name into her pillow. She gasps and turns to stare at the room as she tries to recall the dream; nothing comes to her.

It is cold, but before she knows it, she is kicking the blankets from her legs and her knees are pulled up and apart. Her fingers reach down, and when she pulls then back, they are absolutely wet. Her toes curl and she gasps as she catches her clit between her fingers and rubs almost harshly; a moan leaves her. Her finger-his finger in her mind-trails down until it is at her core, yearning for the heat. She lets him take over, watching behind her closed eyelids as his finger fill her. She gasps and her legs fall wider apart. He sits there, in between them with his other arm supporting him.

Her hands travel down his toned chest and quivering stomach until it once again meets leather. Her fingers are fast undoing his belt, because she is eager and can already feel the giant bulge straining against his pants. She moans loudly at how much she wants him inside of her.

The laces fall away and she shoves the leather half way down his hips until he is exposed and oh god she can not believe how heavy and hard and BIG he feels in her hand.

A second finger enters her and she mewls, listening to his erratic breathing as she massages and rubs him just as hard as he is stroking her. His fingers reached deep inside of her, and, before she knows it, she is crying out his name quietly as her orgasm hits, taking her of guard.

When she opens her eyes, she is alone.

It is eight thirty by the time she has decided to go back downstairs. Near had placed her gift where it belonged and now she is ready to go down to see his reaction.

But, for some reason, she is at an impasse.

Her hand is tight as she stares into the part of her closet that she had never really opened. Inside, there sat a two pairs of shirts, a pleaded denim skirt, a pair of jeans and three different coloured singlets. She remembers back to when she had bought them all, thinking that one day she was actually going to want to dress like a girl.

But Near doesn't know why she is thinking about it. Perhaps it is the simple fact that she wants to see his reaction; all of their reactions.

She wants to see them all, but most of all, she wants to see whether he would reject her, or accept her.

She tries on a pair of shorts twice before they were chucked to her floor. She downs the skirt instead and decides that it would be appropriate considering that it is heated downstairs.

After settling for the rest of her clothes, which consisted of a black bra and panties set and a purple singlet that rode up her midriff a little, she once again picks a random puzzle, and, with her heart going crazy, makes her way down to the buzzing play room.

No one noticed her when she arrives; but no one really did anyway.

For Easter, she had merely received two bunny shaped chocolates wrapped in foil. She'd later chuck them out, or give them away, because chocolate really didn't appeal to her.

Her back hits the wall as she watches the children, young and old, zoom around the room like they had consumed half a kilo of coffee beans. She would wait, because he hadn't arrived yet.

As she stands there, she is partly disappointed that no one notices how different she looks. By the time some one does notice, Near wishs she hadn't worn what she had.

"Um… Near?"

Linda approaches her hesitantly. Her dark blue eyes roam Near's exposed skin frantically, taking in her slim legs, curvy hips and small breasts. Near gives her a small smile as she approaches.

"Good morning Linda. Did you sleep well?"

Linda deadpans, staring at Near like she had just announced that she was L in disguise. Near watches with minimal amusement.

"Um, Near… You have boobs."

She couldn't help but laugh at Linda's discovery. Well done for noticing, she thinks.

"Well, yes," Near answers her politely, "Despite what many may think, I am a girl Linda."

He still hasn't arrived. She is starting to get impatient. His and Matt's pile were the only ones left, and she could see her box for him, sitting right on top.

"B-but, w-whaa…?"

"Please excuse me." Near leaves her standing there, gaping at her in a very unladylike manner. Perhaps she would come down later to see if he had arrived. She isn't in the mood to deal with a confused Linda at the moment.

In her haste, Near rounds the corner a little to fast, and finds herself slamming into someone with force. She yelps as they both topple to the ground with her on top, trying to claw at something to keep her up. They hit the ground with a thud, and she hears a groan below her.

As soon as she looks down at the person she had ran into, her eyes widen.

Mello.

For a second, he stares up at her with a frown. Before his frown turns into a glare and he shoves her of, Near raises himself from the ground and steps back a millimetre, gazing down at him.

His surprise is undeniable.

He stares at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, much like Linda, only a lot sexier. She shivers as his blue eyes travel down her body slowly, taking in the tight singlet and short skirt. From where he is lying on the ground, and she is standing, Near wouldn't have been surprised if he could seen up her skirt. Some part of her hoped so.

Near gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Mello, I didn't see you."

After that, she steps away from him and walks around towards the library with a small, triumphed smile on her lips, feeling his eyes on her as she went.

She is starting to get more than a little impatient now, and it is making her angry.

She's been sitting there for more than an hour, waiting for him, hoping he would turn up.

He hasn't, and she's getting annoyed

For the thirteenth time since she's sat down, Near crosses her legs and taps her fingers against the table. For just one second, the expression on his face had made her hopeful, and she thought she was going to get her way.

She sighs and stands up, huffing like a typical girl as she pushes the seat in to make her way back to her room.

As she walks along, she feels slightly sad at the fact that she guessed she wasn't going to get her way. But it wasn't like the singlet and skirt were going to change his hate for her. She still is the smartest after all.

As she rounds the corner though, she looks up, only to gasp softly, noticing the blond leaning against her door and looking thoughtful. The thoughtful look drops from his face as he notices her, pushing of the wall with a serious look on his face.

She smiles softly, approaching him, but inside, her mind screams with excitement and her heart pounds frantically. Her footsteps are slow and precise.

"Is there something I can help you with Mello?"

She makes herself sound innocent, staring at him politely as she stops right there in front of him. She can already feel the heat engulfing her as she realizes that they've never even stood this close before.

Mello stares at her with a surprised expression; like he still can't believing what he is seeing, and Near guesses that that's exactly what it is.

When he opens his mouth to speak, nothing comes out, and she chuckles inside her head. Near leans closer as she goes to open her door, but, before she can, Mello grabs her wrist and yanks her forward so she is facing him. Her back hits the wall and she feigns surprise as she stares up at him.

"Mello…"

"What the heck are you playing at Near?" He asks, staring at her with a stern look on her face. His tone makes her shiver.

She looks up at him with amusement. "Like I said to Linda this morning. Just because everyone else doesn't think of me as a girl, doesn't mean I'm not one, Mello. You simply assumed that I wasn't because of how I dressed."

He gaps at her slightly, but she can see it; the way his eyes keep sliding down, away from her eyes. She inwardly smirks as she realises she's finally got his attention.

As if to prove her point, Near takes his hand gently, and, with her heart beating fast, she presses his hand against her breast, watching his eyes widen at her action. "Totally one hundred percent a girl, see?"

Her nipples are painfully hard against the material of her bra, and she wonders if he can feel it. She certainly hopes so.

She waits for his reaction. His eyes are glued to where he is cupping her, and his biting his lip. She can see the inner conflict in his cloudy blue eyes. She leans forward with a smile.

"If you come in, I can prove it more to you."

That does it.

Near gasps as his eyes dart up to shoot her a dirty look; she's never seen so much emotion shot at her before.

He grasps her wrist rather tightly and tugs her away from the door. It's dark as he twists the handle and pulls her in, slamming the door behind them. Before she even realises how, her back is against the bed and he's towering over her with a hard glare.

He says nothing. Her heart is pounding as he stares at her, waiting for him to do something-anything-that will have her crying out in the sheets like she always imagined. When he leans down to kiss her, it takes her breath away, which really doesn't help with the lack of oxygen.

His lips are soft, but the kiss is hard and makes her gasp. He isn't trying to be gentle; it doesn't even seem like he cares if he hurts her. As soon as the chance arrives, he plunges his tongue inside to taste her.

She tries to keep up. Her hands go to his hair and buries themselves there, pulling tight. She's never kissed anyone before, but she tries her hardest. The kiss is hot and wet and makes her throb at her center. That kiss alone is enough to get her started.

He pulls back and bits at her lips, licking away the trail of saliva. He trails his kisses down her neck, biting and sucking all the way. Her moans spur him on, and all she can think about is how she is finally going to get what she's wanted for so long.

His hands are already slipping under her top, pushing it up. She tries to assist as best she can, arching her back, and then lifting her head up so he can slip it off. As her head hits the pillow, she blushes slightly as he stares down at her exposed stomach. He leans on his arms and trails his fingers across her skin, making it quiver with excitement. He admires the way the tops of her breasts are exposed; like the clothing was a size to small. It is black with white frills and a ribbon that makes him want to moan. She is unbelievably gorgeous.

His fingers touch her gently, sliding over her flesh delicately. She runs a hand along his arm, making him look up and reminding him what they are doing. He leans down to kiss her again before he wraps his arms around her to unclip her bra as fast as he can.

Near partly wonders how many times he's done this before, but pushes that thought away as she brings her arms up so he can slip the bra off. It hits the ground, immediately forgotten, and she blushes as he sits up and stares at her.

She certainly is beautiful. Her hair is dishevelled and her skin is flushed. His eyes skirt down to her small breasts. Her nipples are dark and hard, and he leans down to kiss a path up her stomach, making her gasp. Her cups one in his hand, listening to her mewls, before his thumb flicks across the hard nub. He hears her soft groan, and pinches it between his thumb and forefinger.

Near finally comes to the conclusion that having someone else touch her like this was nothing like when she touched herself. She holds her breath as his kisses move up, until his hot breath is hovering over her left nipple. She gasps and moans loudly as his tongue darts out against her heated flesh.

She's all too aware of the hand making its way down her body. Mello's sitting between her parted legs, and she can very much feel the hardness pressed against her thigh. His hand on her hip is what makes her groan and buck up against him.

He takes her nipple into his mouth, listening to her calling his name and mewling above him. He sucks hard, nipping gently at the tight bud and flicking his tongue across it. After it is hard and red and raw, he trails kisses over to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

She whimpers as his hand continues to trail down, until it is resting just over her center. She is completely wet for him, and, as he finally touches her through her panties and hears her moan for him, he feels his erection straining hard against his jeans. His fingers push the material to the side until he is touching her wet flesh and she is calling his name above him.

"O-oh Mello. P-please j-just…"

He flushes unexpectedly as he reaches deep inside of her. She's a moaning mess above him. He can't believe how hot and tight and wet she is.

He trails kiss down her stomach, stroking her gently, trying to find that place inside of her that will have her screaming his name. His other hand goes to the zip of her skirt, and he gets it down. She catches on and lifts her hips so he can pull it off. As he stares down at her, he almost forgets that this is Near. The quiet little boy always beat him at everything. And here she was, hiding a secret Mello thought could never have existed. Perhaps he didn't mind.

He did have her writhing and calling out his name, after all.

Her panties are black. Mello likes how a black ribbon held two sides together while it dipped down into a 'v', exposing a curly patch of snow white hair. So, it is natural, he thinks, leaning down to shower kisses along her shivering stomach.

When he looks up at her, her eyes are closed and her arms are by her side. He stripes out of his black tee shirt and lets it fall to the ground. When she opens her eyes upon hearing the movement, he grabs her hand, begging for her touch, and places her palm flat against his chest, his blue eyes boring into her onyx ones. She understands; he wants her to touch him, just as she has always imagined.

Her heart pounds. He leans down to give her a breath-taking kiss as she trails her hand down his chest, then his stomach. It stops there, at the button of his jeans. She slides a finger down, and almost moans as she feels his hardness straining against the material; and it was because of her.

Her fingers are quick to under to the button and fly. Her other hand is in his hair, clutching him to her as he steals the life from her with that talented tongue of his. She waits a moment, before grasping him through his boxers. Big and hot and heavy and all she wants is that thing inside of her. He groans into her mouth at her touch. She is making him insane. All he wants is to be buried in that hot, wet tightness and have her screaming to him.

He pulls back, watching as she gasps for air. He will give her one warning, and after that, he will not stop.

"Want me to keep going?"

It's a simple question that has her nodding vigorously. "Y-yes…yeah…oh god, yes…please."

She whispers that, over and over, right in his ear when he leans down. He kisses all the way over body, until his hands settle on her hips and he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties. Her hips lift up, and he slides them down slowly, staring in awe at curly white pubic hair. Her panties are dropped to the ground. A finger trails through the mass of curls, and relishes in the silkiness and softness. Above, she waits almost impatiently, because he's really embarrassing her when he does that, but she can't seem to care. Somehow, the rush and excitement of sex does that to you, and she loves it.

Now that she is fully unclothed, he takes in the supple, smooth skin and soft curves. She places a hand on his shoulder and applies pressure, just enough to get his attention. Her hands go to his hips, where she grasps the hot hardness and exposes him to the cool air. Her mind goes crazy at the sight of him.

"J-just do i-it…" She murmurs out quietly. She leaves out the please because she doesn't like the sound of herself begging. He looks at her, and then he is once against leaning over her, his arms on either side of her. He spares her once last glance-one that tells her that he won't be gentle-before he pushes into her.

It hurts. She throws an arm over her eyes and moans, but it sounds more painful then pleasurable. He's right inside her now, groaning all the way as he breaks her hymen and hits the back of her. It's amazing! She's so wet and hot and, oh god, so tight. Its takes him all his willpower to stay like that for a couple of seconds, letting her get used to it. He pulls her arm away and stares at her, noticing the little tears at the corners of her eyes.

Near nods. That's all he needs; the only permission that he can move. He knows it still hurts, so he moves slowly, pulling out halfway, only to slam back in; she moans out his name and grasps the bed sheets. Her hips lift, so he can reach in deeper, and he does, not stopping as he picks up his pace.

Mello sighs and grits his teeth as she calls out his name. He finds that spot he's been looking for easily enough when she cries out. Her legs fall apart wider, and he kneels there in between them, slamming into her.

He starts to pick up the pace; only because he can't get enough of her moans. She cries out as he goes full force, holding her down and having his way with her. She's whimpering out 'oh god's mixed with his name, and it goes right down to his cock.

She thinks it's too soon as she starts to feel the stirring in her abdomen. She's only ever made herself cum to the thoughts of him, but he was here now, fucking her harshly, holding her down, and he looked so sexy with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open as he pants.

He hits the back of her cervix, and pleasure jolts up her spine. Her bed is banging against the wall and her moans are getting a lot louder than she thought they could. She holds on tight, whispering his name between each thrust. Her teeth clamp down on her lip as the feeling in her stomach rises. She wants to feel it to; that feeling of him spilling into her.

Her mind half wonders if they should've used protection, but it's a thought that is easily pushed away as she starts to pant, trying to hold of her orgasm. He looks down at her and catches on, thrusting in that much faster because she's just so hot and tight and he knows that he's about to cum as well. He leans down to take a nipple into his mouth; sucking hard and making her moans reach a new level.

She's whispering out broken sentences, but she's not sure what it is she is saying. Whatever it is though makes him speed up. Her mind is a mess. Near bites her lip and doesn't try to hold it in anymore. She fists the bed sheets and screams out his name as she cum's. Her body almost convulses, the way it arches of the bed.

Mello cries out unexpectedly as she tightens almost painfully around him. It's enough to set him of, and he leans down and buries his face in her neck, whispering her name as he spills his seed into her, still fully seated inside of her. She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him there. Even after they are done, they stay there, breathing harshly and covered in sweat. Near half laughs at the thought that her body is going to ache in the morning. She doesn't care, though; its all been worth it.

After a while, she feels him pull out and settle on the bed next to her. She is exhausted and already feels drowsy. He will not stay with her, but she doesn't really mind. He's given her this much, and that's all she wants for the moment.

Her eyelids feel heavy and she feels him move. The blanket lifts over her and she smiles, closes her eyes and turns to the side, whispering a comment in his ear as the darks takes her.

"Now do you believe me?"

When she wakes up, it takes her a while to realise that it's only three on the afternoon.

He's no longer here, just like she thought, but he certainly has left his mark, in both ways. Her muscles ache and there is a big dark mark littered across her neck that's makes her sigh.

She passes her dresser, still naked and on her way, she sees two things that catch her attention.

The first is her skirt and singlet that she wore the day before, lying over the chair almost invitingly. She smiles at Mello's bluntness and decides that she doesn't mind indulging him.

The second is a small wooden box sitting in the middle of the desk, staring up at. She frowns and leans in closer, fingering the metal clip, before unlatching it slowly and pushing the lid up. She smiles widely at the sight. Six small white ball-shaped chocolates covered in coconut. There is a small tag that says her name, and she recognizes Mello's scrawl.

For a while, she stands there, after her shower, staring into her closet. She goes through it, and a thought comes to her.

Tomorrow, she will make it a priority to go out and buy loads more skirts and singlets.

~*~**END**~*~

**End note: **HOLY FLYING FUCK! THIRTEEN FRICKING PAGES!

That was a bloody pain in the ass, but, fuck, am I glad it's over.

Started this yesterday, a day before Easter, at seven in the evening, and stopped at eleven because I was about to die from sleepyness. The I got up at around seven thirty on Easter and wrote, and as I wrte this, it is now 9:28 AM on Easter day, and I am SO happy that it is done.

My first real sex scene, so it was vague, but please tell me how I did, because I would really like to now.

Thanks for reading, and if you really liked it, you'll review.


End file.
